


Кот, который...

by Dekstroza



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017;  2 lvl: Миди [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Summary: Стивен Грант Роджерс, родившийся в семье ирландских эмигрантов-сквибов, с детства мечтал о волшебном друге.





	Кот, который...

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, АУ. Автор забил на канон большой болт и выдул розовый пузырь средних размеров, увидев гиф с котом-Тони. Волшебные животные взяты из различных канонов и частью переиначены ради заскоков художественного замысла автора.

Стивен Грант Роджерс, родившийся в семье ирландских эмигрантов-сквибов, с детства мечтал о волшебном друге.  
  
Сначала, как и у всех детишек его возраста, чьи родители имели хоть какое-то отношение к магии, это были мысли о фантастическом питомце. Нет, он никогда не думал о пятнадцатифутовом агрессивном Окками (хотя если бы кто-то наконец покончил с крысами в подвале, мама наверняка была бы рада) и боже упаси от Парящего Зла — потому что от него действительно одни неприятности, даже если не повстречал его лично. Взять хотя бы случай с соседским Филом МакДугалом, наслушавшимся баек старого Дженкинса, и якобы увидевшим, как похожее на ската сине-зеленое существо присосалось к голове Мэгги Дулитл. Жуть, наверное, та еще была, тем более что особой храбростью Фил никогда не отличался. Но совсем не обязательно стоило после во всеуслышание называть Мэгги безмозглой дурой, даже если это чистейшая правда и, положим, Зло, вообще-то обитающее в джунглях, тут совсем не при чем. Потому что мистер МакДугал-старший не терпел в своей семье грубого обращения к леди, пусть даже Мэгги ни разу не леди, а сам мистер МакДугал совсем не джентльмен, но ему только волю дай, мигом достанет свой армейский ремень с широкой пряжкой — неделю потом сидеть не сможешь. Так что нет, Парящее Зло — не вариант. Как и могучий Дромарог, и опасный Нунду, и гигантский Взрывопотам.  
  
По здравом размышлении, лучше всего было мечтать о чем-нибудь маленьком и незаметном. Ну не держать же дракона в их крошечной квартирке, даже если, предположим, это будет карликовый дракон? Так что да, что-нибудь небольшое и милое. Пушистое и с ушками. Можно с хвостом. Хвост — это же хорошо, верно? И чтобы этот волшебный кто-то мог что-то необыкновенное, недоступное самому Стиву. Хотя бы никогда не болеть. Быть здоровым больше одной недели — это ли не магия?  
  
Не срослось.  
  
Баки, чьи родители, так же как и Стивовы, были сквибами, как-то предложил выменять у австралийского туриста веретенницу и если не побороть плохое самочувствие, то хоть раз полетать по-настоящему. Хорошо, что мама Стива услышала их разговор и успела вмешаться до исторической сделки, иначе неизвестно куда занесло бы Стива, с его-то астмой и аллергией на все, что только можно. После этого ни о шишуге, ни о совершенно безобидно и даже полезном, учитывая то, что на столе мясо было только по праздникам, нюхлере никто не заикался — мало ли что?  
  
Когда Стиви стал постарше и понял, что не то что золотые монеты и хрусткие банкноты, а порой и медяки в их доме редкие гости — тогда вместо бессмысленных грез о магическом питомце пришли мечты о дружбе с кем-нибудь, для кого магия — не пустой звук. Увы, сам Стив мог похвастать только жестокой аллергией на любое магическое зелье, никакого другого дара у него не было и в помине, поэтому кто-то, кто сам по себе волшебен и с магией на «ты», казался априори пределом всех мечтаний. Да был Баки, Баки и его прекрасная улыбка, взглянув на которую, просто невозможно было не улыбнуться в ответ, и его способности к маскировке — просто фантастические, если быть честным, а Стив всегда был честен, таким уж его воспитали родители, но… может, из-за того, что они были знакомы слишком давно и впаялись друг в друга настолько прочно, что не поймешь, где кончается один и начинается другой, Баки воспринимался как само собой разумеющееся, а хотелось чуда. Пусть даже у чуда не будет хвоста.  
  
Жизнь расставила все по своим местам. Согласие на эксперимент великого колдуна Эрскина, и как следствие — новое тело, абсолютно невосприимчивое к любым проявления магии, знакомство с Пегги и Говардом, Ревущие Командос и Баки, Баки, Баки. Когда уж тут мечтать о всякой ерунде? Все наивные мысли и смешные желания должны были остались там, в далеком, беззаботном детстве. Так, во всяком случае, считал Стив.  
  
Но вот что странно: детство прошло, а мечта о ком-то волшебном рядом — осталась.  


 

***

  
Энтони Эдвард Старк с младенчества ненавидел магию и все, что с ней связано. Потому что — святые шестеренки и болты — это же надо было так подгадить самому себе? Он, единственный сын великого Говарда Старка, родился фелином. Да, да, да, у двух чистокровных людей родился чертов фелин с чертовыми ушами и хвостом, с ни на секунду не умолкающим голосом в голове, подбивавшим не только на гениальные изобретения, но и на гениальные же в своей абсолютной непотребности, с точки зрения окружающих, выходки. Как так? Куда смотрела госпожа генетика? Видимо, на кого-то другого, точно. А вот магия явно ехидно хихикала рядом и радостно потирала ручонки.  
  
Ладно уши, уши еще можно было спрятать среди кудрей, тем более маленький Тони терпеть не мог причесываться, так что это не было такой уж большой проблемой. И со внутренним голосом можно было договориться — не такой уж он и противный был, этот внутренний голос. Спать, правда, мешал, а то бы Тони часов эдак по шестнадцать в сутки точно бы дрых. А может, и все восемнадцать, если бы никто не будил. Но, материнская плата и все составляющие ее, что прикажете делать с хвостом пятилетнего непоседы? Примотать скотчем к ноге? Жестоко, да и попробуйте побегайте таким образом часок-другой, больше столь «светлые» мысли в голову не придут. Сделать прореху сзади, и пусть себе болтается как угодно? А что скажут деловые партнеры, коллеги, знакомые, дамский клуб, в конце концов? Приходилось засовывать в штанину, а это тоже не очень-то удобно, и Тони ныл и изводил всех, кто был готов слушать его жалобы, часами.  
  
Когда Тони стукнуло семь, степень его недовольства хвостом была возведена в абсолют, и Мария, которой общий наркоз уже не казался эквивалентом смерти, заикнулась было мужу о возможном купировании (ну, а что, Тони, в конце концов, не подзаборник какой-то, и потом — мальчику же с этим жить), то дело чуть не закончилось разводом. Потому что Говард, практически не обращавший внимания — словно уши и хвост навсегда перечеркнули возможную отцовскую любовь — на сына с момента его рождения, если только вышеозначенный сын не проникал каким-либо образом в его лабораторию и не пускал к чертям кошачьим какой-нибудь важный эксперимент, ни с того ни с сего решил, что физическое отличие от других полезно для воспитания мужского характера, и поэтому и уши, и хвост останутся там, где им и положено быть природой. А то, что предатель-хвост выдает все эмоции хозяина как на ладони и может повредить в будущем деловой и бизнес-репутации, — так пусть тренируется прятать и его, и эмоции. Старк он, в конце-то концов, или не Старк?  
  
С учетом того, что Мария действительно любила своего мужа, что бы ни шептали по углам об этом светские сплетники, и дополнительные части тела наличествовали не у нее, все осталось на своих местах. Кроме самого Тони, отправленного в интернат с просто-таки волшебной скоростью. Видимо, чтобы лишний раз не напоминать дорогим родителям о причине их первой серьезной размолвки.  
  
Надо ли удивляться тому, что Тони возненавидел магию и поклялся никогда-никогда, даже если это будет вопрос его личной жизни и смерти, не пользоваться ею сознательно? Иллюзии, позволяющие не отличаться внешне и дававшие сбой только в присутствии драгоценного папеньки во время редких побывок дома, чем — да ладно?! — сильно выводили того из себя, выходили как-то сами собой, а значит, были не в счет. Ах, ну да, еще они сбоили, если Тони сильно нервничал или, положим, напивался сверх меры, да и с наркотиками тоже был неприятный инцидент… один или два, кто тут будет считать? Но когда все вокруг приблизительно в таком же «стеклянном» состоянии, можно особо не переживать, правда?  
  
Так что к тому моменту, когда Тони нежданно-негаданно стал генеральным директором Старк Индастриз, о том, что он не совсем человек, вернее, совсем не человек, знали и помнили только партнер и друг Говарда Обадайя Стейн, верная Вирджиния Поттс и готовые за младшего Старка в огонь и в воду Джеймс Роудс и Хеппи Хоган. Самого Тони это более чем устраивало, и расширять список посвященных он не планировал в ближайшие — дайте-ка подумать — лет сто, или сколько там живут не сильно воздерживающиеся от алкоголя и не особо заботящиеся о еде и сне фелины? Тем более не собирался он пользоваться способностями, данными от рождения, поскольку — все помнят? — магия — это пережиток и глупость. Вот техника — другое дело. Будущее за ней, а не за размахивающими руками и бормочущими себе под нос разную непонятную ерунду странными типами в разноцветных — вы только представьте! — мантиях.  
  
Да, так считал Энтони Эдвард Старк и был уверен, что всем своим образом жизни сумел показать всяким там волшебствам и предназначениям большую и замысловатую фигу. Вот только у магии, похоже, было совсем другое мнение.  


 

***

  
Этот день начался откровенно плохо. Нет, плохо — это слишком мягко сказано. Ужасно, отвратительно, катастрофично, чудовищно… Что там еще в словаре синонимов? Так вот, этот день начался с того, что у Тони в мастерской закончился кофе. Обсуждение вопросов «как так вышло» и «кто виноват» после экстренного совещания одного сильно матерящегося фелина, одного саркастически настроенного ИИ и двух виновато гудящих ботов было решено оставить на более подходящее время, когда зерна этого самого кофе будут снова засыпаны в кофейный агрегат, перемолоты и соответствующим образом заварены. Сейчас больше волновало «как и что делать».  
  
В обычный день достаточно было отправить наружу Дубину или выползти на поверхность самому, цапнуть из кладовки пару-тройку десятков пакетов — и вы даже не представляете, насколько загребущими становились руки Тони на пике кофеиновой абстиненции, — и благополучно закрыться от мира еще на пару-тройку изобретений.  
  
Но не в этот раз.  
  
Если верить Джарвису, именно сегодня под дверью караулила Пеппер, а это значит, что ни Дубина, ни Лапа-Растяпа в качестве добытчиков не пройдут, а сам Тони, стоит ему высунуть наружу хотя бы кончик носа, будет, словно нашкодивший котенок, взят за шкирку, вымыт, причесан, втиснут в один из дорогих костюмов, в которых априори не предусмотрено места для хвоста, в отличие от любимых джинсов, накормлен и отправлен на очередную встречу с непонятно кем, на которую все равно уже полчаса как опоздал. И все это под аккомпанемент из «как тебе не стыдно», «так нельзя» и «я уволюсь и занимайся всем этим сам». И без капли кофе, что самое обидное!  
  
Хотя нет, самое обидное было в том, что какая-то часть Тони была целиком и полностью с Пеппер согласна и считала, что только так с ним и можно, и эта самая часть периодически захватывала контроль над лобными долями коры головного мозга, и вот, пожалуйста, сам не успеваешь оглянуться, как добровольно покидаешь свое убежище и оказываешься втянутым, например, в проблемы Щ.И.Т.а. Хотя, дайте-ка подумать, не они ли твердили, что Тони абсолютно не подходит для командной игры и вообще им не нужен?  
  
Да-да, он непредсказуемый, самовлюбленный, эгоистичный, недисциплинированный и так далее и тому подобное. Но покажите кота, который не таков? А Тони, как бы он сам от этого ни открещивался, все-таки немного (или много?) был котом, если не по внешности, то характером точно, и кому об этом знать, как не Филу Коулсону, Нику Фьюри и еще паре-тройке шпионов? И какой тогда смысл в том, чтобы пытаться затащить его хоть в какую-нибудь команду?  
  
Нет, Тони правда был благодарен им за помощь в истории со Стейном и Афганистаном, когда Оби, видимо, устав притворяться любящим «отцом», в один не самый прекрасный день решил сдать Тони под видом исчадия Ада религиозным фанатикам из Десяти Колец, не подумав о том, что сам пророк Мухаммад любил кошек и советовал своим единоверцам заботиться о них, и тем самым подписав себе смертный приговор, что, впрочем, не спасло Тони от плена, реактора и костюма. Так вот, спасибо, конечно, что давали возможность Роуди продолжать его поиски (и за это Тони лично высказал свою признательность Фьюри, подкрепив ее двумя флешками с чертежами очень перспективных разработок), но все остальное — увольте, он не подписывался на спасение мира в компании каких-то чудиков. Максимум на одну-две консультации: тарифная сетка — у Пеппер, договор — в юридический отдел, и далее по списку.  
  
В общем, день, начатый без кофе, определенно не мог привести ни к чему хорошему, поэтому стоит ли удивляться, что в конечном итоге Тони осознал себя стоящим на палубе хеликарриера и знакомящимся со Стивом Роджерсом. С Капитаном, мать его, Америкой. С тем самым типом, на которого родной папаша буквально молился, как Тони в свое время — на собранный на коленке реактор, и в светлый образ которого Тони в детстве тыкали, как нашкодившего кота в лужу, носом по пять раз на дню. И это еще были хорошие дни.  
  
Мелкие волоски на загривке встали дыбом, и вместо коронного отклика «гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп» на порядком осточертевший позывной «кто ты без костюма?», Тони вывалил окружающим чистую правду, как на духу.  
  
«Кот. Кот который гуляет сам по себе.»  
  
А еще идиот с языком без костей. Но это уже про себя, когда опомнился, увидев, как пытается выползти из орбиты единственный глаз Фьюри. Что после такого оставалось? Смотреть нагло, сыто щурясь, хотя внутри все свернулось в один тугой комок, уши прижались к голове, и будь у хвоста чуть больше свободы — уже вовсю хлестал бы по ногам, и ждать, пока хозяйская рука начнет методически вытряхивать скопившуюся за годы одиночества дурь из головы.  
  
И наткнуться на полный какого-то абсолютно детского, щенячьего восторга, взгляд. Яркий, пробирающий до самых костей, до пресловутой девятой жизни — или сколько там их еще у Тони в запасе? И, наверное, впервые в голове наступило своего рода короткое замыкание, эдакий полный штиль, когда внутренний голос, не умолкавший годами, заткнулся, захлебнувшись синевой, и только статистические помехи белого шума нарушали снизошедшую на Тони благодать.  
  
Неизвестно, каких глупостей наделал бы Старк, пытаясь даже в таком состоянии показать, что он взрослый самостоятельный кот и чихать он хотел на всякие замороженные полуфабрикаты, тем более когда рядом намного более интересный профессор Бэннер, будь эти полуфабрикаты хоть трижды легендарными героями прошлого, но сигнал тревоги и разбитый в хлам двигатель не оставили простора для воображения. Так что пришлось надеть костюм, привычно прижать невидимые окружающим уши к голове шлемом, с мимолетной тоской думая о том, какой силы головную боль придется терпеть после, и обещая непременно вознаградить себя за это щепоткой-другой молотого мускатного ореха, если останется жив. И поймать еще один взгляд Капитана Америка, с тоской провожающего скрывшуюся под слоем металла шевелюру.  
  
И вовсе не эти глаза, не их едва заметная кошачья зеленца и не желание доказать, насколько же не прав в его отношении Капитан, заставили сначала раскрутить турбину, отпустить Халка и проглотить смерть Коулсона, а после, с компанией таких же, как он, сумасшедших на хвосте, на всех парах метнуться к башне, чтобы первому встретиться с источником их сегодняшних неприятностей — асгардским богом и, по совместительству, магом, Локи. Нет, Капитан Америка тут был вовсе ни при чем. А вот Стив Роджерс и его способность делать тихо в голове у Тони — очень даже да.  


 

***

  
На самом деле, уж будем до конца откровенны, божественная сущность Локи сама по себе вызвала интерес Тони, ведь не каждый день к тебе в мир лезут герои Старшей Эдды. Трудно отказать себе в желании посмотреть на того, кого за неумение дозировать словесный яд приковали к скале кишками собственного сына. Особенно если у тебя самого аналогичные фильтры тоже отсутствуют напрочь. Да и история с «папенькой», который не оценил потуги сына, также была до боли знакомой. Но одно упоминание о том, что этот внезапно долговязый черноволосый суповой набор — маг, убивало всю возможную симпатию на корню. Мало им было своих собственных психов с волшебными палочками и посохами, так еще и из других миров шастать стали! А от большинства заклинаний, между прочим, молоко скисает и мокрицы заводятся.  
  
— Надеешься победить меня в одиночку? — сходу выдал Локи, и нельзя сказать, чтобы он был в корне неправ.  
— Нет, просто хотел предложить выпить, перед тем как Халк сделает это. Размажет тебя по стене. — Тони терпеть не мог, когда его считали настолько очевидным, так что если до этого у Локи еще были какие-то шансы разойтись с Тони миром, то только что он, вероятнее всего, потерял их все.  
— Скоро здесь будет моя армия, и тебя, ничтожное создание, уничтожат первым, — как видно, сам Локи бескровное урегулирование вопроса не рассматривал вообще.  
— То есть брезгуешь пить с потенциальным трупом? Не думал, что в Асгарде живут такие снобы. А по твоему брату и не скажешь, что такое возможно… С другой стороны — вы же кажется не родные?  
— Сводные.  
— Ну, в таком случае — не предлагаю. Дабы не оскорбить и все такое, — Тони насмешливо отсалютовал бокалом, прежде чем смочить губы. По правде говоря, спиртное он не любил. Не то чтобы алкоголь совсем был неприятен, нет, но пора экспериментов над собственным телом давно миновала, и есть ли смысл лишний раз травить себя, если удовольствия все равно никакого? С другой стороны — легенда обязывала, так что, как ни крути, было бы странно, если бы он не стал пить. Локи, меж тем внимательно ловивший каждое движение предполагаемого врага, слегка выставив вперед жезл, в какой-то момент широко распахнул глаза, словно увидел что-то действительно необычное. Тони досадливо поморщился: бравада бравадой, но он действительно нервничал, а значит, иллюзия, скорее всего, уже сошла на нет, и сию секунду злобное божество имело счастье узреть настоящую пару ушей. И судя по тому, как в непроизвольном жесте взметнулся вперед жезл — вознамерилось потыкать в них опасной железякой. Такого вопиющего бесстыдства Тони точно уже терпеть не мог.  
— Так, стоп, руками и жезлами не трогаем. Если хочешь что-то узнать — просто спроси.  
— Это что, уши?  
— Нет, блядь, бивни мамонта, — Тони закатил глаза, вмиг растеряв последний пиетет перед высшим существом. Было бы что терять! — Фелина никогда не видел? Или у вас там только эти, как их, пузатые чибисы водятся?  
Натурально кошачьи? — Локи словно не услышал его, или в привычной манере пропустил мимо ушей все, что его не особо интересовало. — А хвост есть?  
Бог обмана смотрел на него с неподдельным восторгом, даже жезл отпустил, и сейчас больше напоминал выражением лица Капитана Америку на хеликарриере, чем хитрого, мстительного, изворотливого захватчика. Фыркать на такого было как-то неловко, да и вредная кошачья составляющая требовала немедленно продемонстрировать себя во всей красе.  
  
А что тут такого?  
  
Было бы чего стесняться, он же и вправду хорош собой. Конечно, Локи та еще скотина, между прочим, этим самым жезлом хорошего мужика Фила проткнула, пусть от Коулсона и несло магией невыразимцев за милю, да и байка про электрошокер тоже не на пустом месте возникла, но Тони правда нравился Фил, а Локи его убил. И тем не менее. Может, если достаточно отвлечь Локи, удастся если не предотвратить вторжение, то хотя бы отнять злополучный жезл?  
  
Тони вздохнул и решительно потянул ремень. Мир требовал жертв.  
  
Но это и вправду был неудачный день. Потому что в тот момент, когда прогнувшийся в спине Тони, с болтающимися на щиколотках штанами и в красных стрингах, демонстрировал Локи чудеса анатомии фелинов, стараясь не растечься лужицей от мягких поглаживаний поясницы и не атаковать раньше времени, когда чужие пальцы, оттянув резинку, осторожно ощупывали основание хвоста, в блеске и грохоте разбившегося стекла в гостиной неожиданно появился Стив Роджерс, готовый крушить все и вся, и застыл в нелепой позе при виде двух потенциальных врагов. Вернее, одного врага и одной потенциальной жертвы.  
  
— Пиздец, — констатировал Тони, и в кои-то веки ненавидевший бранные слова Стив был с этим абсолютно согласен.  


 

***

  
Когда спустя семьдесят лет вынужденной спячки Стива нашли и разбудили, будущее ошеломило его. Завалило ворохом разноцветных картинок, оглушило какофонией непонятных звуков, странных вкусов и непривычных запахов. Технический прогресс и впрямь захватил все вокруг и, кажется, никто, в конечном итоге, не остался внакладе. Волшебники, которых всегда рождался ничтожно малый процент по сравнению с общим населением планеты, и которые чисто физически не могли обслужить всех, и, следовательно, всегда находились под угрозой недовольства тех, кому по каким-либо причинам не могли помочь, вздохнули спокойно и посвятили больше времени глобальным магическим задачам. Простому человеку, читай — магглу (хотя, как понял Стив, это слово было еще более неполиткорректным, нежели «гомик» и «негр»), от рождения обделенному магическим даром, уже не надо было полагаться исключительно на тех счастливчиков, которые были с чудом на «ты», а значит, демократические свободы, за которые, собственно, и готов был биться до последней капли крови Стив, больше не были пустым звуком или игрушкой избранных.  
  
Компаний, готовых облегчить жизнь каждого, развелось просто невероятное количество, и одним из несомненных лидеров в деле обеспечения всех и вся необходимыми приборами была Старк Индастриз, принадлежащая сыну Говарда, Тони.  
  
Стив очень хотел встретиться с ним. И не потому, что в материалах, переданных ему Фьюри, говорилось о Старке-младшем как о Железном Человеке, возможном союзнике в борьбе с мировым злом, и даже не потому, что хотелось увидеть в Тони хотя бы частичку Говарда и пусть так, но вернуться сердцем в сороковые. Нет, рассматривая немногочисленные колдографии с Энтони Эдвардом Старком, по всей видимости, ненавидящим такой способ увековечивания своей персоны, он никак не мог отделаться от странного чувства, что на смешных движущихся картинках чего-то не хватает. Вот Тони, одетый в футболку с неприличным принтом на груди, рваные джинсы, босой и растрепанный, от души смеется, запрокинув голову, а Стиву хочется пририсовать Старку хвост, расслабленной петлей обнимающий ноги. Или вот он, тепло усмехаясь, видимо, застигнутый врасплох после деловой встречи, но уже без пиджака и с закатанными рукавами рубашки, сидит в покойном кресле, о чем-то увлеченно беседуя со своим невидимым собеседником, а Стиву мерещатся мохнатые ушки, шевелящиеся в такт словам.  
  
Стив никогда не страдал галлюцинациями и славился тем, что видел собеседников насквозь, с первого взгляда безошибочно угадывая, чего от них ждать, или на что способен тот или иной человек. И это срабатывало со всеми без единой ошибки. Ровно до того момента, как в поле его зрения не обнаружился Тони Старк. И если Стивен Грант Роджерс мог разрешить себе чего-то не видеть и не понимать, то для Капитана Америка это было непозволительно.  
  
Поэтому когда на хеликарриере Тони сгоряча буркнул что-то про кота, у Стива натурально отвисла челюсть, а Капитан Америка только усмехнулся. Все встало на свои места. За исключением одного: он каким-то образом умудрился с первой же минуты настроить против себя ожившую детскую мечту. Чудо. Фелина, которых в его время можно было встретить только на картинках и про которых было известно чуть больше чем ничего. Единственное, в чем единодушно сходились как авторы серьезных научных трактатов, так и сказочники со стажем — если обидел фелина, жди неприятностей.  
  
И, словно этого мало, своими словами он умудрился что-то сдвинуть в тонком душевном механизме Тони, что-то, отвечавшее за элементарный инстинкт самосохранения, так что тот тут же с самоубийственной самоотверженностью принялся доказывать, насколько Капитан неправ. И вот это было действительно плохо. Потому что обиженный фелин — это отлетевший каблук, потерянная пуговица на пиджаке, опрокинувшееся вино на последнюю белую рубашку, в конце концов. Те досадные мелочи, что отравляют жизнь, воспитательные уколы мироздания. Но если по чьей-то вине фелин получал увечья или, не дай Мерлин, погибал… Некоторые ушедшие в небытие цивилизации многое поведали об этом. Если бы могли.  
  
И вот сейчас именно он, Стивен Грант Роджерс, подтолкнул Тони к опасности. Кто тянул его за язык? Кто заставлял говорить про проволоку? Вот то-то и оно. И если с Тони что-то случится, что-то непоправимое — кто будет виноват? Или, может, у Стива дар такой — вести к смерти тех, кто ему нужен? Тогда хорошо, что он так и не сходил на танцы с Пегги и не стал разыскивать после своего пробуждения, дав ей спокойно дожить оставшиеся дни, сколько бы их ни было.  
  
Так что нет ничего удивительного, что Капитан Америка кинулся в Башню: надо было во что бы то ни стало убедиться, во-первых, что с Тони все в порядке, а во-вторых — предотвратить повторную встречу с Локи, если надо — закрыть собственной грудью. Может, именно для этого она и была сделана Эрскиным такой впечатляющей?  
  
Но когда он, спрыгнув с квинджета, в блеске осыпающегося панорамного окна и сопровождающего фееричное прибытие спасителя в своем лице грохота ворвался в гостиную Тони, готовый к худшему, представшая перед глазами картина заставила челюсть с хорошо слышимым щелчком упасть вниз.  
  
Локи, стоя перед оттопырившим зад фелином на коленях, ласкал его хвост.  
— Пиздец, — хриплым голосом с оттенком томности произнес Тони, пустив волну неконтролируемой дрожи по позвоночнику Стива. Стив был с ним полностью согласен. Судя по лицу медленно приходящего в себя от созерцания гладкого упругого зада Локи, тот тоже не возражал против подобной характеристики происходящего.  
— Это не то что ты думаешь, Стив, — проговорил Тони, пытаясь одновременно надеть штаны и притянуть кончиком хвоста к себе позабытый на время жезл. Стив проследил за его движением и едва заметно понимающе кивнул. О степени допустимых рисков и вообще о допустимости тех или иных действий он поговорит с Тони позже. Когда все закончится. Очень деликатно и осторожно. Ну, он постарается, чтобы это было именно так. А пока…  
— А как же я, Тони? Я же лучше него! Почему именно он? — патетически взвыл Стив и шагнул ближе.  
Похоже, его актерский талант был не так уж и плох — хоть какая-то польза от времени, проведенного на сцене в окружении кордебалета, потому что Локи, вздрогнув, инстинктивно отпрянул назад. Видимо, обиженный ревнивец в его понимании был более опасен в своей непредсказуемости, нежели любой мидгардец, которого его божественная сущность, конечно, видела насквозь.  
Тони было только этого и надо: грациозно извернувшись, он поддел жезл и оттолкнул по полу в сторону Стива, который, ловко подхватив его за древко, принял угрожающую позу, подсмотренную в свое время в одной из книжек про гладиаторов. Локи, страшно закричав, схватил Тони за шею, миг — и вот он уже держит его над шумящим далеко внизу Нью-Йорком.  
— Идиоты! Ваши жалкие попытки ничего не изменят! Он уже здесь, и вы все падете ниц перед его мощью! Ничего нельзя остановить! — и уже намного спокойнее и уверенней: — Отдай жезл, или я его отпущу.  
  
Стив застыл. Под Тони, так и не успевшим до конца натянуть стреножившие его штаны, была пустота, и ему было неуютно висеть вот так, светя задом всему Манхеттену, даже если учесть, что разглядеть снизу, насколько совершенное зрелище выставлено напоказ, было попросту невозможно. Но гораздо хуже было выражение лица Стива, явно готовящегося пожертвовать если не собой, то жезлом, в смешной попытке его спасти. Черт, да он ведь наверняка ничего о нем не знал. Возможно, только бабкины поверья о несчастьях, да ту информацию, которой Тони когда-то позволил попасть в досье Щ.И.Т.а, но не более того.  
  
Воздуха в легких из-за практически пережатой Локи трахеи уже катастрофически не хватало, как и времени для обдумывания другого плана, и Тони, выдохнув в последний раз, вцепился отросшими как по мановению волшебной палочки когтями в удерживающую его руку, разрывая кожу и мышцы в хлам.  
  
Локи вскрикнул, инстинктивно отбрасывая его от себя, и последнее что успел увидеть и услышать Тони — его побелевшие губы и двойное отчаянное: «Нет!».  


 

***

  
Падать с высоты пентхауса оказалось не очень весело. Во всяком случае, Тони клятвенно пообещал себе в следующий раз быть или одетым полностью или, хотя бы, нацепить те ужасные фланелевые трусы с начесом и с отверстием для хвоста, которые, смеха ради, подарили ему на Рождество Пеппер и Роуди, в ответ на нытье о плохой погоде и о том, что кошки ненавидят холод, так как самое дорогое в паху хорошенько выстудило холодным воздухом, пока Тони демонстрировал чудеса акробатической ловкости, избавляясь от штанов.  
  
Костюм поймал его у самой земли. Не то чтобы ему действительно грозила смерть, не в этот раз, но ломать позвоночник Тони уже пробовал, и ему не понравилось, а радовать желтую прессу очередной сенсацией о себе любимом хотелось даже меньше, чем собирать массу из мяса и костей с нью-йоркского асфальта. Поэтому новая модель брони, призываемая с помощью браслетов, которые Тони предусмотрительно нацепил на запястья у бара, прежде чем снимать штаны перед Локи, была очень кстати.  
  
Он свечой взлетел наверх, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как небо над Башней меняет цвет, готовясь пропустить через распахивающийся портал того, кто сумел напугать самого бога обмана настолько, что тот согласился привести его на Землю. Но не мог же Локи не понимать, что одного мира всегда мало? И где Мидгард — там и Асгард?  
  
Впрочем, в данный момент, похоже, Локи было не до отдаленных страхов: Халк ломал его телом полы в пентхаусе, и Тони поморщился под забралом шлема: собственные кости заныли с удвоенной силой.  
  
— Эй! Эй, Большой и Зеленый, мы уже поняли, что ты самый сильный, пожалей парня — если ты сейчас его убьешь, как он признает это?  
  
Халк, обернувшись, шмыгнул носом, пробурчал пару нелестных эпитетов про замершего без движения Локи, которого временно можно было списать со счетов, так как божеству тоже требуется время для регенерации, может, просто меньше, чем Тони или тому же Стиву, и походя одобрительно хлопнув Тони по плечу, да так, что тот едва не присоединился к Локи на полу, выпрыгнул в разбитое окно.  
  
— Эй, Антилопа Гну, ты уж извини, что так вышло, — Тони, присев на корточки рядом со сложившим руки на груди Локи, открыл лицевую панель шлема, — но ведь я тебя предупреждал о Халке. Кстати, что ты ему сказал, что он так разозлился?  
Локи продолжал смотреть прямо перед собой, никак не реагируя ни на Тони, ни на его вопросы. Что, в общем-то, было немного обидно, потому что Тони рассчитывал хотя бы на капельку удивления: не каждый день противники, скинутые с такой верхотуры, как ни в чем не бывало возвращаются к тебе. Тони бы точно удивился. Честно-честно. Но у богов, наверное, другие стандарты.  
— Я сказал профессору, что Локи выкинул тебя из окна, — голос Фьюри, раздавшийся в шлеме, заставил Тони буквально подпрыгнуть на месте. Нет, полы, конечно, все равно менять, пес с ними, но спустить одноглазому ублюдку взлом собственной системы связи и не закатить небольшой скандал Тони не мог.  
— Ты же знал, что мне ничего не будет! Ты для этого позвал его на хеликарриер? Чтобы выманить Халка?  
— Знал. Но ему нужна была цель. Им обоим нужна была цель. А вы с Роджерсом не справлялись, хотя я сделал все, чтобы это было не так.  
— Так. Стоп. Что-то мне это напоминает. Цель… Коулсон… Ты больной, Ник, ты это знаешь? Я лично прибью тебя за такое. Нет, лучше засужу. За насилие над моей хрупкой психикой. Фил жив, да? Скажи «да» или, клянусь, я натравлю на тебя Пеп.  
— Ты же гений, Тони, зачем мне озвучивать очевидное?  
— То, что ты ненормальный? Озвучь, будь добр, потешь мое эго.  
— Тони, твоему эго не хватит спасения города и мира в одиночку? На Нью-Йорк летит ядерная ракета. И только ты можешь ее остановить.  
  
Связь прервалась. Вот за что Тони уважал Ника, так это за умение закончить разговор вовремя и оставить последнее слово за собой. Тони в разговоре с ним этого пока, кажется, не удалось ни разу. Он посмотрел на Локи, на башни Нью Йорка за окном; он любил этот город и, к чертям собачьим, он любил эту жизнь, но…  
  
— Эй, Северный Олень, как зовут ту морду, что прет сейчас на нас? Ладно, не делай вид, что ты не можешь говорить, все ты прекрасно можешь. Давай, не тяни.  
— Ты проклянешь его? — прошептал Локи.  
— Еще как!  
— Танос. Его имя — Танос.  
— Танос-фигнянос. Сойдет. Ладно, как там полагается? Никогда таким не занимался, вот уж не думал что доживу до этого… Формулировка же не главное, главное настрой? — Локи прикрыл глаза в знак согласия. Тони, понимая, что дальше откладывать уже нельзя, тоже закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь, вспоминая все, что когда-то рассказал ему в сырой холодной пещере Афганистана о фелинах Инсен. А уж его-то можно было со смелостью назвать экспертом по волшебным существам, посвятившим всю жизнь их поиску. После этого Тони, и до той поры не имевший склонности держать обиду на кого-либо, вообще зарекся обвинять окружающих в своих неприятностях. Во всем виноват лишь он один. И хватит об этом. Другое дело, что всех его жизней могло не хватить, чтобы исправить допущенные по молодости ошибки. Но сейчас… Сейчас в их бедах был виноват никогда прежде не виденный Танос и, Энштейн его задери, как же сложно обвинить того, кого не видел ни разу.  
  
Тони почувствовал, как его лица касается чужая рука, и непрошенные, незваные, но такие нужные сейчас для верного настроя воспоминания затопили мозг.  
  
Маленький мальчик, который всегда второй, как бы он ни старался показать отцу, что достоин одобрения ничуть не меньше старшего брата. Юноша, чьи помыслы лишь о благе родного мира, корпящий над книгами сутки напролет, лишь бы отец хотя бы заметил — но опять пустота. Мужчина, хватающийся за руку брата, взывающий к главе своего мира и не имеющий ни единого шанса не то что на прощение — на понимание истинных причин его поступков. Бесконечное падение сквозь сонмы миров. Желание умереть. Желание доказать. Чтобы «они» поняли. Наконец-то поняли. Плен. Боль. Боль. Боль. Согласие стать тем, кем все, кроме матери, видят его всю жизнь, — чудовищем. Ненависть к самому себе — за слабость. Яркий свет камня в навершии жезла. Темнота.  
  
Тони вынырнул из чужих воспоминаний, чувствуя себя абсолютно больным и разбитым. Совсем не то имя, что было нужно, застыло инеем на губах. Не Танос. Нет. Черт…  
— По-жа-луй-ста. То-ни… — Локи умоляюще смотрел на него, и это было так странно — видеть просьбу промолчать в глазах того, кто полчаса назад еще казался неспособным на подобное откровение, и невозможно было отказать и сделать как проще. Произнести формулу отмены. И не будет никого: ни обманутого жизнью Локи, ни шумного, прямолинейного здоровяка Тора, ни прекрасной женщины, мамы этих двоих, ни их отца, Всеотца. Проклясть асгардский род, чтобы Танос не пришел на Землю. Проклясть через них самого Таноса — не факт, что хватит сил и получится дотянуться, но попробовать-то можно? Только вот останется ли после этого сам Тони? Не рассыпется ли в прах вместе со всем своим только что обретенным миром? С Мстителями и Роджерсом, такими же одинокими, как и он сам? И если на себя плевать у Тони получалось с каждым разом все проще и проще, то плюнуть на весь мир… Он все-таки не сын Лафея.  
— Так и знал, что вся эта магия — фигня, — пробормотал Тони, избегая встречаться с Локи глазами. — Лучше я сам… — и, отшатнувшись от понявшего и снова начавшего поднимать руку бога обмана, всегда остававшегося кристально честным с самим собой, он с лязгом опустив забрало и сходу стартанул, не думая больше ни о чем.  
  
— ДЖАРВИС, ты там заснул? Давай просыпайся. Мне нужны координаты ракеты, которая летит сюда, мы должны ее перехватить. И общий канал с Мстителями. И полная картина того, что там, снаружи. И да, если этот одноглазый бандит еще раз попытается взломать тебя, разрешаю использовать протокол «Чистый лист». Должны же мы поддерживать репутацию обиженных фелинов? А то взяли, понимаешь ли, моду ломать чужое…  
— Могу ли я напомнить вам, сэр, сколько раз вы сами проделывали подобное?  
— Ты зануда и педант, ДЖАРВИС, я говорил тебе это?  
— Четыре тысячи семнадцать раз, сэр. Но я сочту за честь воспользоваться вашим разрешением, если директор Фьюри действительно перейдет черту. Связь, сэр.  
— Соскучились? — немного веселья никогда не бывает лишним, Тони всегда так считал, и сейчас он собирался повеселиться по полной.  
Четыре «Тони!», произнесенные с абсолютно разными интонациями, но одинаково экспрессивно, были ему ответом.  
— Засранцы, — с невольной нежностью в голосе проговорил Тони. — Думали так просто отделаться от меня? О, неужели Кэп уже разболтал вам наш маленький секрет? Не ожидал от тебя такого, Роджерс!  
— Железный Человек, доложи свой статус! — Стив пытался говорить строго, но радость от того, что Тони не разбился, слишком явно звучала в его голосе.  
— Жив, чего и всем вокруг желаю. Но, боюсь, новости у меня не самые хорошие, если только среди вас нет кого-то с хроноворотом.  
— Тони!  
— Ну я не особо рассчитывал. Спецхран, Лондон, что я, в самом деле? Хотя Фьюри давно бы мог уже подсуетиться. Так вот, к нам летит ядерная боеголовка. Не спрашивайте меня, «откуда» и «почему», эти вопросы к Щ.И.Т.у. Вопрос «как» оставляю за собой, не надо нравоучений, Роджерс, вот такой я эгоист. Вы же еще не закрыли ту мерзкую дырку в небе, из которой поналезла гадость, которой сейчас так весело хрустит наш Большой Зеленый Друг? Отлично. Подержите еще минутку, хочу сводить мою новую подружку посмотреть на другие миры. Говорят, она горячая штучка, хочу узнать, даст ли фору Романофф.  
— Тони!  
— Я уже сорок лет как Тони, милая, тебе ли этого не знать. Ах да. Никто не виноват, Роджерс. Конец связи.  


 

***

  
После того как Тони, взмахнув руками и красиво прогнувшись в спине, словно опытный ныряльщик с вышки, исчез за кромкой оконной рамы, и они с Локи, заорав одновременно, рванули к краю, чтобы, черт побери, сделать хоть что-то — хотя что мог сделать Стив, если уж какой-никакой бог и достаточно неплохой маг с ужасом смотрел перед собой, продолжая беззвучно шевелить губами? Так вот. Когда хотелось хоть немного побыть Халком, просто бездумно ломать и крушить, чтобы хоть как-то выпустить из себя все, что ломало грудную клетку изнутри, заходясь в беззвучном отчаянном вопле, в ухе щелкнул позабытый передатчик и голосом Наташи доложил, что она находится рядом с профессором Селвигом, а профессор, в свою очередь, рядом с установкой, открывшей портал. И чтобы его закрыть, им просто позарез нужен жезл Локи. Так что не соблаговолит ли их добрый командир наконец-то поднять свою задницу к ним, если вдруг жезл каким-то образом оказался у него? Потому что хоть она и самостоятельная современная женщина, но вынуждена признаться: захватчиков, лезущих через портал, слишком много для нее одной, и она вполне не против поделиться.  
  
«Ведьма», — констатировал мысленно Стив, и ответом ему был едва слышный смешок в голове. Дышать сделалось не то что легче, просто стало возможно. Если он не смог защитить Тони, то хотя бы отомстит за него. Но бить явно деморализованного Локи все равно было выше его сил.  
  
Он еще успел заметить, выбегая из гостиной, как разъяренный Халк выбивает остатки стекла собственным телом, и мельком посочувствовать Локи, у которого явно день не задался — не иначе как фелин дорогу перебежал. Он тут же одернул себя, запрещая думать о Тони, хотя как можно не думать о нем, когда все в этом здании буквально кричит о своем создателе?  
  
Но ноги послушно перемахивали через ступеньки; Клинт и Тор, как оказалось, более-менее справлялись внизу, и закончивший избиение божественных младенцев Халк теперь ломал хребет чему-то гигантскому и металлическому, похожему на разъевшуюся мокрицу, если только предположить, что можно откормить эту тварь до размеров приличного товарняка; наверху было достаточно жарко, чтобы, не думая ни о чем, кидать и кидать щит, снося металлические головы, а после как-то незаметно для самого себя оказаться внизу, в самой гуще уличного боя, оседлав какую-то летающую железяку; а потом в наушнике раздался голос Тони, и дрожащий и двоящийся мир снова стал четким, понятным и нужным.  
  
Как оказалось, ненадолго.  
  
Наташа кричала что-то на русском, и Стив, воевавший с союзниками достаточное время, чтобы выучить их ругательства, понимал, что самым приличным в ее монологе было «ushastiy idiot» и «hvostatiy nedoumok», но Тони, решивший умереть героем, был вне досягаемости ее гнева, и наверняка не ответил бы даже на звонок от мисс Поттс, а больше никто все равно не смог бы его остановить. Кота, который снова сделал все так, как считал нужным. Кота, привыкшего быть сам по себе.  


 

***

  
— Ты его совсем разбалуешь, — шипел Клинт, сидя в кресле рядом с диваном на котором удобно устроилась Наташа, уложившая голову мирно спящего Тони себе на колени. — Он и так был тем еще эгоистичным засранцем, а тепе… — хвост Тони дернулся, и Клинт замер, замолкнув на полуслове.  
  
— Завидуешь! — одними губами произнесла Наташа и как ни в чем не бывало снова принялась нежно почесывать и поглаживать то самое местечко между ушами Тони, которое он доверял только ей и Пеппер и прикосновение к которому заставляло Тони непроизвольно тихо урчать, блаженно закатывая глаза.  
  
Клинт едва слышно фыркнул, но спорить не стал. Стив замер в дверях, наблюдая за этой картиной, не в силах заставить себя сдвинуться хотя бы на миллиметр в сторону кухни, на которую он, собственно, шел только для того, чтобы с помощью свежей пиццы и чашечки собственноручно сваренного кофе отвлечь Тони от работы в мастерской, втайне надеясь на последующее совместное ничегонеделание на диване и, возможно, на то, что умаявшийся за день Тони вырубится у него на плече, где-нибудь посередине очередного киношедевра, с которыми он взялся планомерно знакомить Стива.  
  
Опоздал.  
  
Следовало сообразить раньше, что вернувшаяся с миссии Наташа захочет первой увидеть Тони, и либо рискнуть если не жизнью, то здоровьем, и попробовать влезть перед ней, либо уж сидеть в своей комнате и не выходить вовсе. Слабым утешением было то, что он оказался не единственным «пролетевшим» сегодня, и то, что Тони, наверняка, не упустит после боя ни малейшего шанса получить свою порцию прикосновений и объятий от каждого члена команды, видимо, таким немудреным образом восполняя многолетний дефицит жизненно необходимого фелину внимания.  
  
А значит, рано или поздно порция счастья ждет и Стива. Пусть и не та, на которую он рассчитывал когда-то, и не та, которую ему все чаще хочется сейчас, но кто сказал, что все мечты должны исполняться немедленно и точь-в-точь как загадал?  
  
Он хотел цель в жизни? Пожалуйста. Спасение мира на ежедневной основе, в жару и непогоду, в любое время года. Любимое дело, за которое еще и зарплату платят. Хотя он бы и бесплатно этим занимался, не задумываясь, но даже Капитан Америка вынужден признать: без денег в современном мире никуда.  
  
Он хотел семью? Вот она. Асгардский бог, любящий аниме, песочное печенье и своего странного младшего брата, которому Тони при расставании что-то очень долго шептал на ухо, а тот, к всеобщему удивлению, периодически кивал, даже не пытаясь отстраниться. Гениальный ученый, имеющий милое хобби — раздражаясь, превращаться в Зеленого Великана, обладающим, как и его альтер-эго, абсолютно уникальным складом ума. Парень с луком, у которого в роду явно были альвы, обожающий вентиляционные шахты, свою работу и шутки, порой понятные только Тони. Ведьма с даром легилимента, способная заткнуть за пояс величайших магов планеты и делающая вид, что она тут не при чем. И самый обыкновенный фелин. Конечно, то еще сочетание, но Стив совершенно не против. Редко кому так везет.  
  
Он хотел волшебного друга? Вот он. Несмотря на весь предыдущий негативный опыт, даже стал доверять им настолько, что может уснуть, когда рядом нет ни Пеппер, ни Роуди, а вся команда галдит при просмотре кино, но нет-нет, да и вздрогнет, резко открывая глаза, проверяя, все ли в порядке в его доме, все ли необходимые для мира и покоя в душе, для тишины в голове люди рядом?  
  
Чаще всего внимательные карие глаза почему-то смотрят на Стива. Может, потому что Стив смотрит больше на Тони, чем на экран?  
  
«Ты тут? — вопрошает этот взгляд у Стива. — Не уйдешь, не обманешь, не предашь?» — допытывается он.  
«Нет. Нет. Нет», — мысленно отвечает Стив, свято веря в свои слова и в то, что его слышат.  
«Это хор-рошо-о-о, это пр-р-равильно», — и Тони, счастливо выдохнув, снова доверчиво закрывает глаза. А Стиву остается только надеяться, что с каждым днем такие вопросы будет возникать все реже и реже, пока однажды они не исчезнут совсем.  
  
Потому что Стив верит Тони и верит в Тони. А чудеса, если в них верить, имеют удивительное свойство — сбываться.


End file.
